Satu Janji
by qalyka
Summary: [Re-Post]Kadang, kenyataan itu memang pahit./ Keinginannya untuk jujur malah ditutupi rasa rindu yang tengah menggelutinya saat ini./ "Maaf, hyung. Aku tak bisa."/ Nyatanya, kenyataan tidak selalu pahit. It's [Sulay-Suho/Lay] fic/AU/Oneshoot. First-FF!


Gelak tawa anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya nyatanya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengubah suasana hati orang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman ini. Yixing-nama orang tersebut saat ini masih merutuki nasib yang

menghampirinya.

* * *

 **"SATU JANJI"**

 **SuhoxLay**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

character isnt mine, but the storyline is.

Genre: romance, drama

.

 **Warning:**  
Typos, boyxboy, garing!

Alurnya kecepetan^^

* * *

Sore itu ia tengah berpikir keras. Sedih, cemas, takut, putus asa, bimbang- _well_ setidaknya itulah perasaan yang sedang mengerubungi kepalanya saat ini. Sebentar lagi bertemu dengan orang terkasih yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya ternyata tidak membuat hatinya senang.

Baiklah, salahkan ibunya yang tiba-tiba ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang asing. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan orang asing juga, mengingat orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Yixing adalah anak dari sahabat ibunya. Tetap saja, tidak pernah bertatap-muka dan berkomunikasi dengan orang tersebut pantas dijadikan alasan untuk tetap menganggap orang itu sebagai orang asing.

Ingin sekali Yixing menangis-lagi di depan ibunya untuk memohon membatalkan perjodohan ini- _kalau saja_ Neneknya dahulu tidak mengatakan untuk selalu patuh terhadap orang tua. Terutama Ibu. Yixing anak baik-baik, kok.

Semakin lama semakin pikirannya berlarut-larut hingga ia tidak sadar orang yang menjadi alasan ia merasa bersalah sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Yixing." sapa orang itu. Lembut sekali.

"Hyung." balasnya. Dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari orang tersebut.

Cukup lama pelukan itu berlangsung, sampai air mata Yixing membasahi pundak kekasihnya, Junmyeon.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Xing. Aku sudah disini. Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu lama menunggu." ucapnya seraya merasa bersalah.

"Yah, sebenarnya menunggu 15 menit tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding menunggumu selesai dengan perkerjaanmu" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Lama 'kah?" tak luput raut kecemasan di wajah pria itu.

"Oh, perlukah bertanya?" ucapnya sarkastis namun masih diiringi isakan

"Maaf, Xing. Serius, deh, aku janji gak lagi-lagi"

Dan langsung dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Yixing.

Keduanya kembali tersenyum. Satu menampilkan dimple manis, satunya lagi memamerkan senyumnya bak malaikat. Sempurna. Saat ini Yixing meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya. Usapan lembut dikepala oleh Junmyeon ternyata mampu membuat hatinya damai kembali. Sejenak melupakan perasaan bimbangnya kala itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hyung?" Yixing angkat bicara, agak mempoutkan bibirnya yang kissable-menurut Junmyeon, _sih_ _,_

"Ah... Kau tahu, Xing. Beradaptasi diperusahaan besar tidak se-bercanda itu. Salahkan ayahku yang selalu memaksaku menggeluti dunianya." ucapnya, dengan nada yang-pasrah.

"Tapi hyung, dua tahun itu waktu yang saaaaaaaaaaangat lama, bagiku. Sepi, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Hehe,kau kesepian, _hm_? Sekarang tidak perlu merasa seperti lagi ya"

"Tentu saja! Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang aku mau menangih janjimu! Hehe"

"Janji ku? Yang mana?" ucap Junmyeon bingung-menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Tuh kan! Aku yakin kau pasti lupa" ah, lagi-lagi ia melihatkan ekspresi kesal itu. Jumnyeon gak tahan, _beybeh_ "-kau janji akan menraktir es krim kesukaanku, ingat?"

"Ahhh... Kalau itu aku ingat."

"Cih, alibi-mu kebangetan"

"Tapi tetep cinta kan?" Duh, jangan smirk itu! Oke Yixing kalah.

* * *

"Motor itu melaju dengan cepat, menuju kedai es krim yang sebenarnya tidak jauh itu. Kedai itu selama ini menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan Junmyeon-Yixing. Tapi sudah tiga bulan, tempat ini tidak dikunjungi oleh mereka. Karena Junmyeon kurang suka es krim, dan Yixing tidak mau menikmati es krim itu kalau tidak bersama Junmyeon.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan, dengan satu mangkuk es krim di depan pria ber-dimple dan satu gelas kopi di depan pria satunya. Obrolan-obrolan kecil saat ini tengah mengisi percakapan mereka berdua. Sesekali terlihat Junmyeon menggod Yixing yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Xing, selama aku diperusahaan, adakah hal yang mengganggumu? Well-maksudku bukan hal seperti diganggu Baekhyun dan Luhan-karena aku tahu itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari mu-" jeda. Dibalas kekehan kecil dari Yixing. "Yah, seperti mengganggu pikiran mu, yang membuatmu gelisah, semacam itulah.. Adakah?" ucapnya dengan hati-hati.

Oh, sepertinya Yixing seharusnya tidak perlu merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini. Sikap perhatian ini lah yang dirindukannya. Seolah Junmyeon bisa membaca pikirannya. Oke, dia haus akan perhatian Junmyeon-jangan kasih tau Junmyeon.

Jawabannya tentu saja-

"Tidak ada."

-heh, ternyata keinginannya untuk jujur malah ditutupi rasa rindu yang tengah menggelutinya saat ini.

"Hm?"

"Yah, kau, hyung yang selalu kupikirkan, keadaanmu, suasana hatimu, sampai keadaanku sendiri kadang kurang kuperhatikan. Selain itu tidak ada." ucapnya sambil menampilkan dimple manis itu

"Kalau dijodohkan dengan orang lain tidak dianggap sebagai masalah" tambahnya dalam hati dan diiringi senyum miris.

"B-baiklah-" Dan Junmyeon dapat mencium aroma kecemasan dari suara Yixing. Dia dapat dengan mudah membaca suasana hati orang-"kalau kalian lupa.

"-sekarang kita pulang ya."

"Kajja!" ucap Yixing penuh semangat.

* * *

Motor itu kembali melaju, namun tidak secepat yang tadi. Menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim yang megah bak istana kerajaan-oke ini berlebihan. Dan sampailah mereka di depan gerbang rumah Junmyen. Dulu Yixing memang sering kesini, sebelum hubungan mereka menjadi complicated. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah Junmyeon tadi ingin mengantarnya pulang?

"H-hyung? Bukannya tadi kau mengajak pulang ya? Seharusnya kau mengantarku ke rumah." Yixing mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya penyakit pelupa yang dimiliki Yixing sudah menular ke Junmyeon./

"Oh itu,-" sengaja menggantungnya, untuk melihat ekspresi Yixing yang kebingungan-" Duh, lutunaaaaa-"Malam ini kamu menginap di rumahku, ya?"

"Harusnya kau bilang daritadi, aku belum mandi, tidak membawa pakaian tidur, aku belum menelpon orang tuaku dan Oh-aku lupa membawa boneka unicorn kesayanganku, hyung aku tidak bisa tidur kalu tidak memelu-

"Stttt... Tenang saja, kau bisa mandi disini, memakai bajuku, dan kau bisa menelpon mereka di dalam.. Dan satu lagi-kau bisa memelukku supaya bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam." WINKEEUUUU!

"Omo.. Omoo... Sifat mesumnya kembali..." Ya, Yixing sweatdrop kali ini.

* * *

Kini Yixing sudah memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek milik Junmyeon. Duh, Junmyeon mati-matian untuk tidak mencoba menerkam kekasihnya itu. Mereka dengan di dalam kamar Junmyeon tengah bersiap untuk tidur, namun masih bercakap-cakap ringan. Yixing merebahkan dirinya disamping Junmyeon di atas kasur yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi dan saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan. Tangan Yixing tengah membelai wajah teduh milik Junmyeon dan perasaan damai menghampirinya. Sepasang kekasih ini hanya terdiam entah sejak kapan, saling menatap, mengagumi satu sama lain, dan tersenyum seakan itulah momen terbahagia selama di dunia ini. Perlahan wajah Junmyeon mendekat dan mencoba untuk meraih bibir kissable Yixing dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Yixing. Hei-mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Perlahan kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang sedikit bergairah. Entah sejak kapan Junmyeon sudah berada diatas tubuh Yixing dan melahap bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Tiba-tiba Yixing menepuk perlahan dada kekasihnya, sebagai tanda dia tidak mau melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut. Dia tidak mau terlalu jauh, mengingat keinginan orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba terlintas mencoba untuk duduk, dan Junmyeon mengikutinya.

"M-maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa." ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Air-matanya yang tidak dapat terbendung lagi jatuh perlahan.

"Tak apa, Xing. Aku yang harusnya minta-maaf. Seharusnya aku tahu kamu tid-" perkataan Junmyeon terpotong oleh Yixing.

"No. Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, hyung."

"Hm? Jadi apa maksudmu?" ucapnya masih kurang mengerti.

"A-aku, tidak mau kau terluka hyung."

"Hei apa maksudmu? Jelaskan, tenang saja aku mendengarkan."

"I-ibuku ingin menjodohkanku,-" sedikit menggantung kata-kata nya, "dengan orang lain. Anak sahabat ibuku. A-aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Ini k-karena Ibuku terlalu khawatir karena dua tahun aku menunggumu tidak ada kepastian. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menolaknya, hyung,tt-tapi ibuku masih aku, hyung. Mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang dengam mudah kulakukan. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah, hyung.-Hiks-

Hening.

Yixing tau pasti Junmyeon speechless mendengarkan kata-katanya barusan. Namun bukan desah kekecewaan yang Yixing dengar. Yixing menoleh dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya tersenyum dengan wajah yang teduh. Sedikit keheranan, tapi dia tersadar, "Ah-pasti Junmyeon-hyung mencoba sabar mengahadapiku dan sudah merasa ikhlas untuk melepaskanku" lirihnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, hm?" ucap Junmyeon mengakhiri keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"A-aku tentu saja menolaknya, k-karena aku mencintai-" terpotong lagi perkataannya oleh Junmyeon.

"Harusnya kau ikuti permintaan orang tua-mu, Xing." tuh, kan. Yixing sudah tau. Junmyeon pasti sudah ikhlas melepasnya. Tapi Yixing tidak mau dilepas begitu saja. Dia ingin Junmyeon mempertahankannya. Terdengar desah kekecewaan Yixing oleh Junmyeon.

Sedikit tersenyum, Junmyeon melanjutkan "Karena-orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan-mu, itu Aku, Xing"

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi Yixing saat ini."M-maksud-mu, hyung?" masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Kurang jelas-kah? Maksudku kita, akan menikah, Xing. KITA MENIKAH." ucap Junmyeon dengan menekankan kata menikah.

"T-tapi ibu-ku bilang dia akan menjodohkanku denga orang lain, dia berkata aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, diaa- k-kau-" Oh, Yixing menjadi gagap, saudara.

"Sttt... Sekarang tidurlah, sayang. Besok kita bicarakan, dengan kepala dingin, hm?" diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dibibir Yixing, Junmyeon pun segera berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, masih dengan senyum bahagia-jahil terpatri diwajah malaikatnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan, hyung!" Yixing tentu mengucapkan dengan nada mengancam, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa bahagia tengah menghampirinya walau masih shock-"

 **Paling tidak,**

 **Satu janji Junmyeon,**

 **yaitu tidak meninggalkannya,**

 **sudah ditepatinya malam itu.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Annyeong, guys!

Namaku alyka!

Masih baru di FFN tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff ini.

Kemarin sudah nyoba buat ngepublish, tapi malah error guys, hiks, terpaksa ngulang.

Akhirnya jadi juga ff pertama dengan couple Su-Lay!

Su-Lay Shipper hayuklah merapatt!

Mohon review nya, ya! ^^.

"TERIMA KASIH


End file.
